


Gliding Into Love

by Jenanigans1207



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, and to live his life, and to stop crumbling under the weight of expectation, gliding, it's just the boys being sweet, just for a minute, klance loz crossover, lance deserves to just be a boy, lance's first time gliding, so i took the chance to let him live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenanigans1207/pseuds/Jenanigans1207
Summary: The first time they'd talked about gliding had been months ago. Keith had brought it up, explaining how much he loved it. He'd talked about how free he'd felt; wind whipping his hair, the entire expanse of the kingdom open below him. The more he talked, the easier it had been for Lance to see the appeal of it— to feel the draw of the freedom, the lack of responsibilities. It couldn't last forever (though he wished otherwise) but any lack of responsibilities sounded like a dream to him. Just for a day, an hour, even aminute, he wanted to be something other than the failing prince of Hyrule, unable to use his powers and falling behind everyone he was meant to protect. Just for a fleeting second he wanted to feel, well,free. Free of expectation, free of doubt, free of the unbearable burden that came from being a leader who couldn't lead.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Gliding Into Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterAndLittleBrunettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Power of Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402112) by [WinterAndLittleBrunettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes). 



> If you guys don't know my beloved Sam and her amazing fic The Power of Faith, do yourselves a favor and go read it! This fic was written for her, set in the world of her fic as a gift. Susan, our amazing friend, got together me and a few other close friends to Sam and as a gift we all created different pieces of work for her, to show her how much we love her and the incredible story she has woven. So this is my contribution. If you like it, like the crossover, like the idea and the world, go read Sam's fic! The sequel fic is being published now with the third plotted all out. And when the sequel game comes out, I have no doubt she'll be providing us with more amazing content! 
> 
> To my darling Sam-- I love you. I couldn't have written half of what I've written and published without you there, cheering me on, reading it as I go. This is a small token of my love and I hope you know that you mean the world to me and you deserve every nice thing to ever exist <3

The cliff edge loomed in front of Lance, the ground looking at least a million miles away. Sure, he'd seen plenty of cliffs like this in his exploration of Hyrule. And  _ yeah _ , he'd wondered before what it would be like to glide down from them. But he'd always assumed it would stay just that: something he wondered about, picturing in his head from time to time but never actually experiencing it. 

Keith was standing in between him and the ledge, the glider open and resting on the ground next to him. There wasn't much of a breeze, but just enough to ruffle his bangs and expose his eyes. Lance looked at him, unsure if it was the fear or awe of Keith that was stealing his breath away. 

“You're  _ positive  _ this can handle both of us?” Lance scrutinized the glider. It certainly  _ looked _ big enough to carry them both, but logically it just didn't make sense in his head. 

“I'm positive.” Keith replied for the umpteenth time. 

Lance had expected Keith to be exasperated with his fear, but instead he seemed mostly bemused. He'd insisted that they didn't have to do this, he'd just thought Lance would like it since he'd mentioned it before. Lance, for his part, was caught at a sort of crossroads: he did want to try it, and he certainly wasn't one to back down from a challenge— especially one presented by Keith— but the ground looked  _ at least a million miles away _ . And sure, he figured he'd die in the war but he'd always imagined he'd go out spectacularly after locking Calamity Ganon in his place, saving Hyrule in the knick of time. He didn't imagine his death would be as mundane as falling off the cliff with his bodyguard. 

“Just let me show it to you, okay? And then you can decide.” Keith stepped forward, reaching a hand for Lance. 

Lance allowed himself to be drawn forward and guided to the glider. He listened intently, trying to allow his scholarly brain to take control and leave the fear behind. This part he wasn't afraid of— he loved learning and investigating new things. He could happily listen to Keith explain all the aspects of the glider for the rest of his life. There was a certain lilt to Keith's voice that made his excitement almost tangible. It was intoxicating to Lance, he'd never get enough of it.

The first time they'd talked about gliding had been months ago. Keith had brought it up, explaining how much he loved it. He'd talked about how free he'd felt; wind whipping his hair, the entire expanse of the kingdom open below him. The more he talked, the easier it had been for Lance to see the appeal of it— to feel the draw of the freedom, the lack of responsibilities. It couldn't last forever (though he wished otherwise) but any lack of responsibilities sounded like a dream to him. Just for a day, an hour, even a  _ minute _ , he wanted to be something other than the failing prince of Hyrule, unable to use his powers and falling behind everyone he was meant to protect. Just for a fleeting second he wanted to feel, well,  _ free _ . Free of expectation, free of doubt, free of the unbearable burden that came from being a leader who couldn't lead. 

He'd said so to Keith, though not in so many words. Keith hadn't said so, but Lance was fairly certain he'd been able to understand the hidden meanings in his words. Keith usually could do that. Normally it would make him feel vulnerable, would make him want to push Keith out the way he'd tried so hard to do in the beginning. But when all Keith did was offer to take Lance gliding, to give him that feeling he was longing desperately for, he'd been helpless to say anything other than yes. 

Of course, the war liked to demand more of him than could possibly be fair and he constantly found himself running all over Hyrule with Keith. It'd been months before they'd finally managed to find some moments to steal for themselves. A lot had changed in those months, one of which might be Lance's feelings for Keith. He'd never admit it out loud— never ever ever— but deep in the depths of his heart, he knew.

“So you'll just hold on here,” Keith said with more emphasis than necessary. His tone drew Lance back to the present and he glanced at Keith's face only to see that Keith was incredibly aware of how little attention he'd been paying. Blushing and flustered, Lance looked to where Keith was gripping. “You'll just hold on tight, okay? I'll be holding here,” he gestured to a new spot on the glider and Lance noticed immediately that it would put them flush against each other. His blush deepened. “And I'll do all the steering.” 

“And then we just… glide? How do we land?” Lance swallowed around his thick throat, doing his best to put back on a composed expression. He was a Prince, after all. A poker face and good manners had practically been a part of his blood. He may not know how to get his thundering heart under control, but he certainly knew how to make it  _ look _ like it was under control. 

Keith took a tiny step forward. It was hardly noticeable. Except that it was. Because even that tiny change in distance was enough to make Lance feel a sizzle across his skin. “I will handle everything, okay? All you do is hold on and enjoy the view.” 

Lance was certain that Keith knew of his desire to learn. Keith had sat up with him on countless late nights in all different areas of Hyrule. He’d sat up and simply kept Lance company while he poured over one script or another. So the fact that he wasn’t elaborating anymore meant that he really wanted Lance to do this. He didn’t want to give Lance any information that might scare him off from agreeing. And while that probably  _ should  _ make Lance feel nervous— it implied that there were things that would scare him about this— it didn’t. It was actually… sweet. Thoughtful of Keith. 

“Okay,” Lance agreed, even though he already felt so jittery that it seemed like he’d be able to fly without the glider. “Let’s do this.” 

Keith didn’t break out into some wide grin, didn’t hoot or holler. None of those things were him. The corners of his lips did quirk up a little bit though, and that was enough for Lance. Keith hoisted the glider off the ground, holding it up above his head and looking patiently at Lance. 

Lance approached, doing his best not to notice how strong Keith’s arms look as he held the glider, making it look like the easiest thing in the world. He took his designated spot in front of Keith, reaching up to grip the handles in each of his trembling hands. His heart was pounding so hard it had to be seconds away from bursting through his ribs and leaving him in the dust. Keith was a warm line behind him, not quite close enough for them to be touching yet. But still, the proximity was enough to leave Lance’s stomach aflutter. 

“We need to run in unison, okay? Once you hit the end of the cliff, leap. As long as you’re holding on tight, it will be fine.” Easy enough for Keith to say. Lance started to wonder if he’d ever shared a glider with another person but quickly squashed the inquiry. If the answer was yes, there’d be a small spike of jealousy in Lance’s gut— even if he tried to play it off as something else. If the answer was no, Lance’s confidence in the situation would plummet, much in the way he was afraid of them plummeting to the ground. “Ready?”

No, he was not ready. He was distinctly un-ready. In fact, Lance was starting to think that he would  _ never  _ be ready. Still, he wasn’t about to back down, either. His entire life was a series of things he wasn’t ready for and he was running out of time to get up the guts to become ready for them. At some point, he just needed to start taking leaps of faith. This seemed like the perfect point. 

“Ready,” Lance echoed.

A moment passed— the length of two heartbeats— and then he felt Keith lean towards him. It was all the cue he needed to start running and so he did— he took off, hands gripping onto the glider with every ounce of strength he had. The edge of the cliff came much sooner than Lance would have liked, but he had no other option left. 

So, he jumped. 

He closed his eyes the moment his feet left the ground, only opening them when the glider caught the wind and he was shaken as he steadied out below the glider. A moment later, he felt the press of Keith against his back, warm and solid and comforting.

And then they were gliding! The entire kingdom was spread out beneath them, colors blurring together as the winds whipped away at them. Lance felt weightless. He felt breathless. It was like the entire world was his kingdom. He felt like he could go anywhere, like he could conquer anything. 

Flying was nowhere near as magical as Lance had expected it to be— it was infinitely more magical. Nothing in his life has ever been more special to him. And for the first time probably ever— he was  _ free _ . Soaring above the kingdom like this, he was just Lance. He wasn’t Prince Lance. He wasn’t destined to any sort of greatness. He wasn’t falling behind on his duties. He wasn’t anything other than a boy and it was the greatest feeling in the world. 

Keith remained completely silent behind him, allowing Lance to have his moments. Lance could feel when Keith shifted behind him and a moment later, the glider would change course. Keith expertly navigated them through some trees, never once even coming close to knicking any of them. It was incredible and Lance enjoyed it immensely. 

He also enjoyed the fact that he wasn’t in control. For once in his life he didn’t have to think, plan, or strategize. He just had to  _ be _ .

The ground rose up beneath them and Keith finally spoke, his voice a low rumble right next to Lance’s ear. His breath was warm on the side of Lance’s neck, such a contrast to the cool breeze that Lance shivered. “First landing is always rough. Try to run with it.”

Lance attempted to do as he was told, the jarring impact of his feet hitting the ground nearly throwing him off balance right off the bat. He managed to take a few running steps before tripping himself up, but that was it. With as much forethought as he could muster, Lance let go of the glider and tried to curl into a small ball as he tripped, hoping to stay out of Keith’s way. As soon as Keith saw him going down, though, he let go of the glider too. It continued on without them, coming to a stop on the ground a few yards away. 

The two of them had their feet too tangled together to make it out with any grace, and they both fell to the ground, rolling over and around each other before finally coming to a stop. Lance’s tunic was dirty and his head hurt a little, but he didn’t care. When Keith braced his hands on either side of Lance’s face to help lift himself up and off of Lance, everything else faded.

Keith paused above Lance, his hair no longer held back in a ponytail. The long ends trailed down, just barely ghosting across Lance’s cheek as Keith finally broke out into a full grin. “So, what did you think?”

“Besides the landing,” Lance joked because he definitely didn’t mind the situation they found themselves in presently. “It was amazing.”

“The landing you’ll get used to.” Keith replied as he continued to make no moves to put some distance between them. “It takes practice.”

“Does that mean we get to go again?” Lance asked. He didn’t even try to hide his hopeful tone or to pretend he didn’t want it. Out here, away from everyone else, just the two of them, Lance was allowed to be Lance. He knew Keith would never mind. Deep into his bones, he was certain of that.

“Do you want to go again?” Keith finally pressed away from Lance, standing up and dusting himself off. 

Lance watched for a moment, finally answering, “Yes.”

So, when Keith extended his hand to Lance, Lance was more than happy to take it. He allowed himself to be hoisted to his feet and didn’t protest at all when they began the long trek back to the top of the cliff.


End file.
